


Fallen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation in Shower
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Er fällt oft. Und jedes Mal tut er sich weh dabei.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gefallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177172) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie). 



> Liebe CornChrunchie, deine wundervolle Geschichte hat mich hierzu inspiriert. Diese Geschichte schoss in meinen Kopf, und ich musste schreiben und schreiben, die ganze Nacht hindurch, und ich möchte sie dir gerne schenken. Sie ist nicht annähernd, nicht mal halb so schön wie deine, aber ich hoffe, dass sie dir vielleicht dennoch ein ganz kleines bisschen gefällt.

„Die Lasagne war echt lecker.“ Thiel wartet nicht, bis Boerne ihn fragt, sondern sagt es ihm lieber schon vorher. Er weiß ja, wie sehr Boerne es mag, wenn man ihn lobt, außerdem war die Lasagne wirklich verdammt lecker.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie Ihnen geschmeckt hat, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne strahlt, kneift aber gleichzeitig ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wobei ich ein _großartig_ oder _hervorragend_ ja wesentlich angemessener gefunden hätte als ein _lecker_.“

Er lacht, leert in einem Zug sein Glas, und steht auf. Er hat gelacht, obwohl Lachen so ziemlich das Letzte ist, wonach ihm gerade zumute ist. Gleich wird er heim gehen, und dort wird er fallen. Ja, er wird fallen. Er fällt oft. Und jedes Mal tut er sich weh dabei. Jedes Mal ein bisschen mehr. Nie ist jemand danach da, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Immer muss er alleine wieder aufstehen. 

Eigentlich hat er ja schon so ziemlich den ganzen Tag lang geahnt, was jetzt gleich daheim auf ihn zukommen wird, dass er fallen wird. Boerne ist morgens bei ihm im Büro aufgetaucht, hat ihn genervt, und er ist halt irgendwann laut geworden. Boerne hat zurück geschrien, ist beleidigt davon gerauscht, hat die Tür zugeknallt. Und dann hat es in Thiels Bauch gekribbelt, vor Wut und so.  
Nachmittags sind sie sich dann noch einmal in Boernes Institut begegnet. Kein Lautwerden, kein Gebrülle diesmal. Bevor er wieder gegangen ist, hat Boerne ihn zum Abendessen eingeladen, und er hat die Einladung angenommen. Noch mehr Kribbeln. Im Bauch und auch sonst überall.  
Boerne hat ihn im Laufe des Abends einige Male angelächelt mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Boerne-Lächeln, und als Boerne ihm vorhin die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat, bestimmt für eine Minute oder länger, und durch die sachte Berührung eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper gejagt hat, hat Thiel endgültig gewusst, dass er verloren ist. Er wird fallen. Gleich. Daheim. Unter der Dusche.

 

„Gute Nacht, Herr Thiel.“

„Nacht, Boerne.“ Er dreht sich schnell um, dreht sich von Boerne weg, weil er die absurde Angst hat, Boerne könne ihm sonst vielleicht ansehen, was er gleich tun wird, was er gleich tun _muss_. Aber eigentlich weiß er ja, dass er nun wirklich keine Angst haben muss. Weil Boerne gar nichts sieht. 

 

Thiel steht in seinem Flur. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt ja direkt ins Bett gehen, einfach die Augen schließen, versuchen, an gar nichts zu denken, oder aber sich mit aller Gewalt aufs Schäfchen zählen oder so konzentrieren, bis er in den Schlaf rüber dämmert. Vielleicht sollte er ja erst morgen früh wieder unter die Dusche steigen. Im Bett tut er es fast nie, er fällt ja schon so tief genug danach. Wenn er es im Bett tut, fühlt er sich im Anschluss so furchtbar einsam, noch viel einsamer als unter der Dusche, und noch viel viel viel leerer.

Er lacht bitter auf, als er die beginnende Härte zwischen seinen Beinen spürt, und geht ins Bad.

Bevor er unter die Dusche steigt, putzt er gründlich seine Zähne, und hofft darauf, dass die Erregung währenddessen wieder abflaut, obwohl er natürlich weiß, dass das Gegenteil der Fall sein wird, dass er immer geiler werden wird wegen Boerne, immer härter. Als er sich auszieht und seine Jeans davon schleudert, schmerzt seine Erektion bereits fast. 

Er dreht das Wasser auf, lauwarm, beinahe kalt. Bringt aber eh nichts, ändert nichts, da kann er es noch so kalt stellen.

Thiel will das nicht. Er will nicht, will nicht, will das verdammt nochmal nicht! Er will das doch nicht! Er will nicht so schrecklich viel für Boerne empfinden, will ihn nicht so schrecklich begehren, will sich nicht wegen ihm einen runter holen. Tut er aber. Er steht unter der Dusche, und er schließt die Finger um sich. Scheiße, er ist so verflucht hart.

Er beginnt, seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen, und er beißt sich fest auf die Lippe. Er will nicht stöhnen, er will nicht Boernes Namen keuchen. Er will es einfach nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, will kommen.  
Und er will nicht fallen, aber das wird er. Er fällt immer danach. Immer, immer, immer. Gleich wird er fallen. Gleich.

Er beißt sich noch fester auf die Lippe, so lange, bis er sein eigenes Blut schmecken kann. Vergebens. Wie immer vergebens. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entrinnt seiner Kehle, und mischt sich irgendwann mit einem Schluchzen. Seine Hand fliegt über seine Erektion, immer schneller.

Das Wasser prasselt auf ihn hinab, immer noch lauwarm, immer noch fast kalt.

Und dann lässt er sich einfach fallen.

„Boerne!“ Der erste Schwall seines Spermas landet auf den weißen Wandfliesen. „Boerne!“ Er schreit Boernes Namen, er schreit seine ganzen Gefühle raus, seine Lust und seine Verzweiflung. Und dann schreit er einen Satz hinterher, einen Satz, den er in den vergangenen Jahren zwar oft gedacht hat, aber niemals sind ihm diese paar Worte bisher über die Lippen gegangen, selbst sie zu denken, sich die Wahrheit einzugestehen, hat er nur widerwillig zugelassen.

Sein Höhepunkt ebbt langsam ab, sein Herzschlag beruhigt sich allmählich wieder, und er greift nach dem Duschkopf, spült sein Sperma fort. 

Er steigt aus der Dusche, schlüpft erschöpft in seine Schlafkleidung, und dann fällt er. Er fällt tief, und der Aufprall tut verdammt weh. Hat er ja vorher gewusst, trotzdem hat er sich wieder wegen Boerne einen runter holen müssen. Wieder hat er an Boerne gedacht, als er gekommen ist, und er weiß, dass das heute nicht das letzte Mal gewesen ist, dass er es wieder tun wird und wieder und wieder, und dass er danach wieder fallen wird, wieder und wieder, jedes Mal, dass seine Sehnsucht danach noch viel stärker und unerträglicher als vorher werden wird, und dass er sich so furchtbar alleine und leer fühlen wird. Na ja, wenigstens hat er es ja nicht im Bett getan, denkt er, lacht zum zweiten Mal heute bitter auf, und verlässt das Bad.

 

„Boerne!“ Er träumt doch, oder? Zumindest hofft er inständig, dass das ein Traum ist, dass in seinem Flur nicht wirklich gerade Licht brennt, dass Boerne hier nicht wirklich gerade steht und ihn anguckt. Denn wenn das kein Traum ist, befindet sich Boerne vielleicht schon länger in seiner Wohnung, und dann hat er vielleicht auch gehört, dass er eben mehrmals seinen Namen und noch was anderes gestöhnt hat. Wenn Boerne vielleicht schon länger hier ist, weiß er jetzt vielleicht Bescheid.  
Natürlich weiß Thiel auch ohne sich in den Arm zu kneifen, dass er leider nicht träumt, dass er hellwach ist, dass Boerne tatsächlich hier steht. Er ist so geschockt, dass er Boerne nicht einmal anpflaumen kann, ihn nicht einmal fragen kann, weshalb er hier ist, warum zum Teufel er gerade in seinem Flur steht. Jetzt ist wahrscheinlich alles aus. Alles, alles, alles. Jetzt weiß Boerne wahrscheinlich Bescheid.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Thiel. Ich habe geklopft, aber als Sie nicht geöffnet haben, bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Sie bereits schlafen, und bin mit dem Schlüssel rein gekommen, weil ich Sie nicht wecken wollte.“ Boernes Mundwinkel heben sich. 

Oh nein. Boerne grinst. Weil er Bescheid weiß, weil er ihn gehört hat. Boerne hat ihn gehört, Boerne weiß jetzt Bescheid. „Boerne ...“, setzt er leise an, hat keinen blassen Schimmer, was er als nächstes sagen soll. 

„Ich habe Ihnen eine kleine Portion Lasagne vorbei gebracht, weil Sie die so ... lecker fanden. Steht auf Ihrem Küchentisch, den Sie im übrigen dringend wieder einmal aufräumen sollten.“

Ach so. Ach so, ach so, ach so. Vielleicht hat Boerne ja doch nichts gehört, vielleicht weiß er doch nicht Bescheid. Vielleicht hat er nochmal Glück gehabt, und Boerne weiß jetzt nicht, was er für ihn empfindet, was er ihm bedeutet.

Boerne grinst immer noch, und scheint ganz offensichtlich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Danke, Boerne, das ist nett.“ Ja, ist es wirklich. Also hat er nun schon für morgen ein Abendessen. Prima. Thiel macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, irgendwie im Reflex, stolpert über seinen alten und ausgewaschenen grauen Badteppich. Und dann fällt er. Er fällt und landet auf seinem Hintern. Na ja, er ist es ja inzwischen gewöhnt, hinzufallen. Er hat sich weh getan, aber nicht annähernd so sehr wie sonst. Dieser Schmerz ist viel viel viel weniger schlimm, viel besser auszuhalten, und wird sich viel schneller wieder aus dem Staub machen.

„Hoppla!“ Boerne kommt auf ihn zu, bleibt vor ihm stehen, und schaut zu ihm runter.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht aufhelfen?“ Er streckt seine rechte Hand nach Boerne aus.

Boernes Hand greift nach seiner. „Ich hab' dich gehört.“ 

Thiel zuckt zusammen, als hätte er einen gewaltigen Stromschlag abbekommen. Er will seine Hand schnell zurückziehen, er will sowieso gar nicht mehr aufstehen, am liebsten will er einfach nur für alle Zeiten im Boden versinken. Er will seine Hand zurückziehen, aber Boerne lässt nicht los, und er halt auch nicht. Er sitzt da, Boerne steht vor ihm, sie gucken sich an und sie halten sich. Irgendwas muss er ja wohl mal so langsam erwidern.  
„Sehr schlimm?“, fragt er schließlich, sonst nichts. Er spart sich die Frage, wie viel Boerne genau gehört hat. Weil sie überflüssig ist. Sein Liebesgeständnis hat Boerne auf jeden Fall gehört, denn das hat er ja erst am Ende stöhnend und schreiend von sich gegeben. Boerne hat somit zu viel gehört, so oder so. Viel viel viel viel viel zu viel.

Boerne schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt. „Nein. Gar nicht schlimm. Gar nicht.“

„Gar nicht?“ Er lächelt auch. Ein bisschen. Ein schüchternes Lächeln mit dem linken Mundwinkel. Glücklich. Ungläubig.

„Nein.“ Und dann hilft Boerne ihm beim Aufstehen.


End file.
